iuPads
by Nimbusmind
Summary: Soul dudaba del desarrollo hormonal de su técnica... a veces incluso pensaba en la posible "amenorrea" de la chica. Maka era una mujer discreta. Viviendo con su padre se acostumbró a esconder la "evidencia"... Pero, ella odia, realmente odia, aborrece el "paquetito verde chillón" que contiene... eso. Casi 2500 caracteres escritos en una hora...


**Hola!... **

**bueno, he venido el día de hoy no con una continuación... no con uno de los trabajos que había prometido antes. No, es algo simple, corto, pero me gustó como quedó... yo sé que en la mayor parte de este fandom habemos mujeres... pero sé que por ahí... en los rincones secretos hay hombres... lo sé...**

**Bien, este fic, puede incomodar a algun s, pero me gustaría que lo leyeran hasta el final. El nombre... bueno, el nombre me lo dio mi hermano, resulta que "toalla sanitaria" en inglés es "Pad", y cuando le comenté esto a mi hermano, hizo la comparación con las "iPads"... y me dijo que en este caso, se llamaría "iuPad".**

**La historia se me vino a la mente el sábado que fui al centro comercial. Yo venía tranquilamente con mi pequeño paquete verde, y de pronto en el camino encontré a un chico realmente lindo, él me sonrió, yo le sonreí, me recorrió con la mirada (cosa que, de hecho me incomodó bastante), y cuando notó el pequeño detalle (VERDE) entre mis manos, se puso increíblemente rojo, me dió risa, y sin poder negarlo cuando me vi reflejada en una de las vitrinas de la tienda noté que yo estaba roja también. El chico desvió la mirada. No sé si fue por que se incomodó o por la mirada de mi papá (mi padre es celoso... mucho, creo que quisiera tenerme envuelta en una manta toda mi vida... no soy especialmente linda, realmente no me considero bonita... pero... bueh!). En fin, creo que si el paquete de estas cosas, fuera de un color más discreto y normal uno no tendría que pasar por este tipo de cosas. **

**En cuanto al principio... bueno, también incluye una anécdota familiar... pero eso ya es otro asunto.**

**Leerlo es decisión suya, yo no podré intervenir, espero que les guste y lo disfruten. No pondré notas al final, así que lo hago desde ahora.**

* * *

_Maka Death... hermosa, me gustaría poder hablar contigo como lo hacíamos antes... pero, bueno... sé que hay veces en que no se puede, no te preocupes. Esto va para ti... por ningun motivo en especial, pero ya lo había prometido, y bueno, aquí está... te juro que pronto llegarán todas las cosas que te he prometido... pronto. _

_Fuera de eso, un agradecimiento a todos los que pongan reviews (por favor, no es tan complicado, lo juro), así como favoritos y follow... he recibido algunos correos con esos motivos, y realmente fue eso lo que me impulsó a subir esto. espero les guste. De nuero gracias por adelantado a aquellos que gusten poner algun aviso, o cualquier cosa referente a este pequeño fic. (Asumiendo que pondrán algo...)_

Bueno, espero que disfruten esto. ^^

* * *

Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo. Y la revista en que publicaba el manga.

* * *

Soul jamás sabía cuando Maka estaba en sus días.. oh no, ella era muy discreta con eso, jamás dejaba señas ni nada parecido de que estuviera en su periodo, voluble lo es todos los días, sensible, ¡Por Dios!, pero jamás había algo en especial... Soul alguna vez pensó en que tal vez... si su técnica estaba tan físicamente poco desarrollada, quizá, tan sólo quizá... aún no había tenido su "regla". Oh si, eso pasó por su mente, pero al final, decidió que eso no era asunto suyo, y que debería dejar de meterse en asuntos tan privados como esos.

Maka siempre esconde la "evidencia" en la papelera del baño, jamás hace ruido cuando se cambia, esconde en su cuarto los paquetes de toallas... todo lo tiene cubierto... casi todo, ella casi nunca tiene cólicos, y si los tiene son breves y muy ligeros, su periodo es regular, puntual, como ella. Maka sabe que no es un asunto que deba incomodarla, que es perfectamente natural. Sin embargo, cuando su madre los dejó ella aún no tenía su primer periodo. Algunos meses después cuando le sucedió, ella sabía de qué se trataba, pero no sabía QUÉ HACER... es decir, la menstruación es un proceso biológico en el cual el aparato reproductor femenino expulsa el endometrio que hubiera funcionado como... bla, bla, bla. Conocimiento teórico, eso a ella no le servía. Ella necesitaba saber cómo se deshacía de ese "problema", pensó en preguntarle a su padre, (en esos momentos aún vivían juntos) pero siendo sincera moría de pena. Así que, decidió hablar con Tsubaki, era una chica mayor, con experciencia en muchas cosas que Maka no entendía.  
Antes que nada cambió su ropa interior y cubrió con un poco de papel higiénico el área propensa a mancharse (ella no tenía "material" para combatir el problema), se puso una falda negra, tratando de esconder la posible mancha, cambió las sábanas de su cama, estaban manchadas de sangre, en un principio se asustó, después decidió calmarse; tomó su celular y llamó a su amiga, le explicó el asunto y esta acudió tiempo después con un pequeño paquete de color verde... no era un verde discreto, NO, era un verde chillón, verde fosforescente, pero claro, en la famacia no te lo venden así, te lo dan discretamente envuelto, ya sea en una bolsa de papel, o una de plástico negro (Oh, ¡gracias farmacias!), pero claro, cuando uno nota el horrible y evidente color del paquete del producto... siendo realistas... da pena, es decir, ¿no pueden usar un color más disimulado?, en fin.

Tsubaki le explicó todo lo que debía saber con respecto a la "práctica"... y como buena estudiante captó los consejos y recomendaciones de su amiga. Ahora sí, estaba lista para afrontar este asunto.

A partir de ese día, su padre tuvo que anotar un nuevo "gasto" a su lista de compras de cada mes (Ey, que las toallas no son gratis. No, no) Y fue así como se enteró del "crecimiento" de su pequeña, esto le partió el corazón, ahora su niña ya no era una niña. Era una SEÑORITA, y eso, le dolió en el alma, pero no lo diría, estaba orgulloso; tenía una linda mujercita. Una linda mujercita que celaría por el resto de su vida, ya era un padre celoso... si, lo era, pero ahora... este hecho simbolizaba que su hija (y Oh, que difícil le es decir esto) podía embarazarse. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensarlo, y ni mencionar el paro cardiaco que le da al pensar en que, en algún momento de su vida, su hija se casará y hará "cosas de adultos". Esto lo mata, pero revive, sí, revive para encargarse de retrasar este hecho tanto como le sea posible, no permitirá que NADIE le ponga ni la mirada encima a su hija, al menos no mientras a él le sea posible evitarlo. Pero claro, él sabe (lo niega, pero al final lo sabe) que su hija en algún momento se fijará en algún hombre, (y él se encargará de revisar su historial, currículum y cualquier registro que exista de ese pobre hombre, quizá sea prudente revisar también el de sus padres... revisar a sus abuelos no suena a paranoia... ¿o si?, él lo hará, por su niña).

Con esto Maka tenía hasta su virginidad vigilada, y ella tampoco tenía planes de perderla muy pronto, no le gustaban los hombres (no, no lo malinterpretes, no es homosexual... no, tampoco bisexual), el asunto es que a ella le daba desconfianza cualquier hombre... no se sentía cómoda más que con Black y con Kid... eran sus mejores amigos, como sus hermanos, creció con ellos. Eran los únicos hombres a quienes les confiaría su vida. Ellos, y el dr. Stein, vamos, que el doctor es bastante (muy) sexy... pero no es eso por lo que le confiaría su vida... es doctor, y es amigo de sus padres... si, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la locura, pero todos sabemos que es un buen hombre (y sexy, pero ella jamás daría a conocer el hecho de que le gusta su doctor y profesor. No, no).

Pasó el tiempo y conoció a Soul... (otro sexy a la lista, vamos, que Kid y Black no le son indiferentes, pero son sus hermanos, así que tan solo los nombrará en la lista, no más. No). Regresando con Soul... bueno, es un chico "cool", comprensivo, listo, tranquilo, algo imprudente pero maduro. A él si no dudaría en confiarle su vida, y ella cuidaría la de él, con la suya si es necesario. Tomó esta decisión aún antes de conocerlo bien, era como si sus almas estuvieran hechas a medida, se sentía cómoda con él, estaba feliz y plena cuando estaban cerca.

Regresando al tema que nos aqueja... el peridodo de Maka... si, es un tema interesante...bueno, no, realmente quiero hablar de las toallas femeninas.

Soul no notaba ningun cambio en su meister... y decidió poner atención a los detalles, si, había dicho que dejaría atrás el asunto, pero... bueno, le preocupaba. En fin, cuando iba al baño trataba de ver algo "especial" en el entorno, estaba al pendiente de las expresiones de su compañera, y un día.. pasó.

Ambos estaban en la sala del departamento, él estaba viendo tv, y ella leía, un ambiente pacífico, muy calmado, él la observaba discretamente, de reojo, con tan sólo una mirada rápida de vez en vez. Y de pronto, como quien no quiere la cosa, Maka soltó un gemido... un... sí, un gemido de dolor, soltó el libro y se hizo bolita en el sillón, el libro cayó al suelo, y fue cuando Soul acudió en su ayuda. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿qué tenía?, saltaban en su mente las preguntas. Ella tan sólo trató de levantarse e ir a su cuarto. Él la ayudó a llegar, casi cargándola, ella jamás había tenido un cólico de ese tipo, era demasiado intenso para lo que estaba acostumbrada, Maka era una chica fuerte, lo sabemos, no se deja caer por cualquier herida, pero pensémoslo, es una mujer, y vamos, que un cólico es porque nos estamos rompiendo por dentro, es como si tuvieras una costra en el brazo, juro que a casi todos nos ha pasado, duele quitársela, ¿no?... ahora... si eso pasa, pero en el interior de tu cuerpo, en una de las zonas más sensibles de tu organismo, con espasmos; estamos sangrando, estamos sufriendo, nos duele... Oh, si, duele y mucho, no siempre, pero duele.

Soul asustado recostó a Maka sobre la cama, preguntaba con la mirada qué podía hacer para aliviar su dolor, él aún no sabía que pasaba. Maka le indicó un cajón de su escritorio, ella estaba preparada, jamás le había pasado algo parecido, pero sabía que había la posibilidad, en él había (entre otras cosas) un frasco cerrado, nuevo, "Clonixinato de lisina y clorhidrato de pargeverina", trató de leer el activo de la etiqueta, pero realmente era demasiado largo y raro como para perder el tiempo en eso. Preguntó si era eso lo que ella quería, y al recibir la aprobación corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, le dió la medicina a la chica y la dejó descansar. Después de una siesta, ella le dijo que la ayudara a llegar al baño, lo hizo. La dejó ahí, y esperó afuera, pensando en que quizás necesitaría ayuda para regresar, Soul aún no estaba enterado de qué carajos le sucedía a Maka, pero le pediría explicaciones luego.  
Entró al cuarto de la chica y vió una ligera mancha roja sobre la colcha que cubría la cama... "Así que es eso", pensó y no pudo evitar sentirse tranquilo por saber que su técnico realmente Si que tenía... eso.

Dentro del baño ella notó que era tiempo de... emh... "cambiarse" por alguna desconocida razón este periodo además de venir con cólicos de una intesidad nunca antes registrada... bueno, digamos que era mucho más intenso de lo que había tenido jamás. sin embargo, como lo dije al principio... Maka guardaba las toallas en su cuarto... Oh... problema. Con todo el dolor, la pena de tener que pedir ese favor desapareció, y a través de la puerta pidió la ayuda del chico para buscar las toallitas en su habitación. Le dio indicaciones de como y donde había que encontrarlas. Él entro en el cuarto, con un potente sonrojo sobre su cara, ahora ya no estaba tan feliz de saber eso de su compañera. Y como si fuera un destello, las encontró, se sintió repentinamente tonto por jamás haberse dado cuenta de que esas pequeñas motitas verdes que traslucían en el papel higiénico de la papelera de vez en cuando correspondían a las envolturas de esas... "cosas", como decidió nombrarlas (él sabía qué eran y para qué servían). Pero era un caballero y ayudaría a una "damisela" (¿Maka entra ahí...? él supone que sí) en apuros. Soul creía que esas manchitas verdes eran por los paquetes de las mentitas que tanto le gustaban a Maka; era de ese mismísimo verde chillón. Decidió llevar la "cosa" al baño antes de que Maka lo matara (si, estaba en el baño... pero ella se las ingeniaría para matarlo desde ahí) por tardar tanto.

Soul desde ese día tiene en su calendario las fechas "especiales" de Maka... para saber si debe tener cerca las pastillas, después de ese susto no se arriesgaría de nuevo.

Maka trata de ser discreta; afortunadamente encontró una nueva marca de toallas que usan diferentes colores, morado, rosa, azul... le gusta más así, son más cómodas, y además, huelen rico... no es que importe mucho el aroma, pero es agradable. Y muere de la pena cuando entra al cuarto de su compañero a hacer la limpieza y nota en el calendario de Soul unas pequeñas y discretas marcas rojas en la esquina superior izquierda de los recuadros en que ella tiene su periodo.

A final de cuentas;

él tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a la chica a la que amaba.

y ella... bueno, ella no tenía miedo, porque sabía que, después de todo, él estaría ahí para ella. (No es egocentrismo, lo jura.)

Pero ninguno... jamás, lo diría en voz alta.

Oh, no~


End file.
